Happily Ever After
by LonelyReflection
Summary: A series of one-shots written for Kurtofsky Week on Tumblr. Beginning the night at Scandals, Kurt doubts his relationship with Blaine. Soon, their relationship is ended on bad terms, but maybe it's not so bad because it leads Kurt and Dave together. Contains fluff, fairy tale themed dreams, fluff, pirate costumes, fluff, crossdressing, fluff, butterscotch kisses, fluff, and 10YL.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 2: Fairy Tales (Red Riding Hood)**

_… In which Kurt has a Red Riding Hood themed dream the night after he leaves Scandals, starring Blaine as the Big Bad Wolf and Dave as the Woodcutter…_

Kurt almost got himself killed driving home from Scandals that night, he was so upset. He was struggling with being worried about Blaine and angry that Blaine had disrespected him so thoroughly, which had resulted in some overly emotional sobs that made him pull over because he couldn't see the road.

By the time he got home, he had settled on mostly feeling angry and violated (though he did still take the time to text Blaine and ask if he had gotten home okay, but he didn't get an answer). He was angry at Blaine for trying to force himself on him, but he was also angry at himself for feeling like he had ended up the bad guy in this situation. After all, Blaine had been the one who got rejected and then had to walk a distance that really made it impossible for him to get home. Even his unwanted advances could be blamed on the alcohol. Kurt made up his mind to apologize to Blaine in the morning, though the decision left him feeling bitter and a little compromised.

He robotically went through his bedtime skin care regiment, trying to think of something to distract himself. What else had happened that evening? He had gotten ditched at the bar while prohibited to drink because he was the designated driver, and his boyfriend danced with the guy that constantly made passes at him that were about as subtle as getting hit by a train. Well _that_ wasn't making Kurt feel any better. OH! He had seen Dave Karofsky and was pleasantly surprised that he seemed to be sorting out his problems and figuring out who he really is. That had definitely been the highlight of Kurt's night.

As he climbed into bed, his thoughts once more drifted back to Blaine pulling and pushing him in the back of the car; he shuddered, trying to return to the more pleasant thought of Dave. The result was one final jumbled thought that Dave could and would have saved him from Blaine with his strong bear-cub arms if he had known it was happening, and then Kurt fell into a fitful sleep.

_Kurt was standing, looking into the dark woods that swallowed up the pathway that Kurt needed to follow. He pulled his red, designer cloak tighter around his shoulders and, with an expert flic of the hands, put on the wide hood, as though it could block out the dangers ahead. With a sigh, Kurt continued walking._

_After what seemed like hours, Kurt had grown bored of jumping at every innocent sound and was quite convinced that he would make it out completely safely. He really should have suspected that nature was just trying to lull him into a sense of false security. At that moment, wolf stepped into his path, looking at him with a grin that was too wide (and had too many sharp teeth) to be safe._

_Kurt, however, was unimpressed. "You're not exactly 'big' and 'bad' are you? You're smaller than I am AND you have triangles for eyebrows."_

_The wolf's smile grew, "I'm still stronger than you. And you have something I want that I plan to take right now."_

_Kurt looked down at himself, "I don't have anything but my clothes, and you have no use for them. Well, whatever it is, you can't have it. Now if you'll excuse me…"_

_The wolf lunged at him, pulling their bodies close with surprising strength. The next second, Kurt was on the ground, and the wolf was tearing at his clothes with massive claws that carelessly caught on Kurt's skin, drawing blood, which the disgusting, midget wolf leaned down to lick up._

_Kurt flailed against the hairy body above him, managing to land enough of a blow to stun the wolf so he could get out from under him. Instead of the wolf leaving like Kurt for some reason expected (like this had happened before) the wolf's triangular eyebrows drew together, etching a frown line across his face. The wolf dragged a paw through his greasy hair as he told Kurt that he would regret that._

_Kurt turned and ran, shouting for help, for anyone to save him from being violated. He had _just_ gotten "the talk," and was far from ready to do any of the horrible sounding things he had read about in the pamphlet._

_As Kurt tripped on a rogue root, he realized it was probably not a good idea to think and run for your life at the same time. The vaguely Eurasian looking wolf was on him in seconds. He rolled Kurt over so that he was stuck looking up at the wolf. Their faces were inches apart, and Kurt could smell the stout smell of alcohol in the wolf's breath; it smelled like fear. He shut his eyes and thought of England._

_A shout tore through the air, and suddenly the smelly weight was off of Kurt. Kurt open his eyes, expecting to see the wolf, but instead he saw a large hand in front of his face. He grabbed it as his eyes traveled up arms that looked strong enough to belong to a bear. But the rest of that body was all man._

_The man cleared his throat, and Kurt blushed when he realized he'd been staring appreciatively._

"_Um, thanks for saving me from that annoying wolf. How can I ever repay you, Mr…?"_

"_Dave Karofsky, woodcutter, at your service. And I think we can work out some form of repayment. But maybe we could start with a picnic sometime?"_

_And so, Not-so-little Red Designer Hood and the woodcutter lived happily ever after._

_At least until – _

Kurt woke up suddenly to his phone buzzing. He checked it to see that Blaine had answered his question from the previous evening, saying that, yes, he had made it home safely thanks to Sebastian who had been conveniently shown up to drive Blaine home.

Kurt sighed as he fell back onto the bed. _I kind of feel like calling Dave for some reason…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1: Pirates (Cross dressing)**

_… In which Kurt and Dave reunite at a costume party after Kurt and Blaine have broken up…_

Kurt knew this had been a bad idea. He had known from the moment Rachel opened her mouth and told him that she had a plan, but because she had gotten all of the other glee girls on board with the plan, he found himself unable to fight back. Which is why he was now approaching _the _graduation party (that was so big and wild, even the Gleeks were allowed to go, not to mention it was a costume party, so who would even know?) wearing a sexy pirate-lady costume, a long black wig under his hat, and more make-up than he thought should be allowed. He really should at least be grateful that he had won the argument to wear tights under the rather short skirt, and he really liked the corset (not that he would ever admit it to any of those harpies).

Kurt was sure that it wouldn't fool anyone. Sure, he had a wig on, but everybody at the party had seen him in school for the past four years (he never had tried to blend in). So the girls proposed a test of their ingenious scheme; they would show him to the Glee guys first, and see if they recognized him.

_They walked out into the Hudmel living room where everyone was scheduled to meet before dividing up into the various cars to go to the party._

"_Geez, you girls take so long to get ready." Finn said as he saw them coming up the stairs. "What could even have –"_

_Finn stopped dead, jaw dropping when he saw Kurt, who was blushing furiously. Kurt was opening his mouth to tell the girls that he told them so, but then he heard a serious of badly disguised mutters from Finn about how sometimes it sucked to already have a girlfriend and a wolf-whistle from Puck._

"_Who's this?" Puck said, pushing Finn aside with a smug look. He approached Kurt, and grabbed his hand, extravagantly kissing his hand and bowing. "I'm Noah, but you can call me Prince Charming." He said, gesturing to his prince costume._

_Kurt burst out into laughter, as did all the other girls, surprising Puck who was used to having ladies swoon or at least slap him._

_Quinn, who was wiping tears from her eyes as she fought to breath, said with a sly look, "Puck, don't be a jerk. You know Kurt."_

_Puck jerked back in shock before rushing back in to look at Kurt more closely. Then he groaned, "Damn! I'm still half-hard. Who knew guys could have legs like that?"_

_Finn broke out of his shock to smack Puck across the back of his head, "Dude! That's my brother!"_

"_Yeah, but he's totally hot. I wouldn't mind ripping those tights off and plowing him good and hard all ni– OW!"_

_Finn shook out the hand that he had just sucker-punched Puck with, putting a protective arm around Kurt, who was blushing, but felt a little smug that about the fact that he was pretty sure he just made Puck bisexual._

"_Kurt, go put on something else. Those guys at the party will be all over you like wolves."_

_Kurt looked more than happy to comply with Finn's command, but Rachel stepped in._

"_That's exactly the point, Finn!"_

_Mercedes jumped in, "Yeah, Kurt is a hot piece of ass, and tonight he's going to get all of the attention he's deserved these past four years."_

"_Yeah, especially after Blaine –"_

"_Rachel!" Nearly everybody in the room shouted to get her to stop, looking at Kurt to make sure he was handling it well._

_Kurt just shook his head a little sadly and said, "Let's go before I change my mind (and before my dad comes back from his date with Carol)."_

_So they loaded into the cars and left._

As he and Finn got out of the car and walked towards the door, through the throng of people who were already drunk on the lawn, feeling the music already because of how loud it was, Finn kept telling Kurt to stick close to him, glaring at everybody who looked Kurt up and down. Kurt nodded his head, not really wanting to face the crowd alone, especially if he got discovered.

It was easier said than done, because as soon as they walked in, the two got jostled apart by the crowd, and Kurt landed himself in what appeared to be the center of the dance floor. He apprehensively began dancing, only needing a moment to forget his self-consciousness in the familiar actions, especially when a rather handsome young man started dancing with him, looking at him with flirty eyes.

By the time Kurt was completely exhausted, he was also quite tired of the attention. Some of the boys had started getting fresh, clearly feeling entitled to more than they should have a right to. After getting his ass groped one more time, Kurt decided it was time to get some air. After fighting his way out of the crowd of pleading boys, he managed to find a balcony that gave him access to the night air.

He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes for a moment to try to collect his racing thoughts that were making him feel a little drunk, even though he hadn't touched a drop.

A voice startled him out of his reverie with a small, "Hey, Kurt."

He turned with slightly wide eyes to see "Dave?"

Dave Karofsky stood smiling at him, holding a drink out to him, which Kurt took, returning the smiling wholeheartedly.

"Not fooled by this costume like everyone else? I'm especially impressed that you could do it with that eye patch on." Kurt said playfully, taking a sip of what he now realized was champagne, appraising Dave's pirate costume (and deciding that he looked really handsome).

"'You're wearing a costume?" Dave said, trying to look startled, but dissolving into laughter as Kurt shoved him with a little indignant snort. "Okay, okay. But I don't see how anyone was fooled, to be honest. You walk into a room, and it's like you take over. You're like the sun, or something. Everything just gravitates around you."

Kurt blushed, taking a gulp of his drink to give himself a moment to think. "So… what are you even doing here?"

Dave smiled a little. "Believe it or not, but a few of my friends from here actually stuck with me, even after…"

He didn't finish and Kurt didn't need him to. Kurt nodded, happy for him.

"What are you doing _here_, Kurt? Outside I mean? You looked like you were having fun with all those guys…"

"Yeah, you know, it actually gets a little old having random guys groping you. Go figure… Especially when they think that there's a different… 'arrangement' downstairs than there actually is. I can't go back inside without them swarming me!"

"Well, you know, seeing as we have matching costumes…" Dave began looking embarrassed.

"Mhm…" Kurt prompted him with an expectant smile.

"If we go back in… _together_… We'll probably look like dates, right?" He gave a nervous little laugh, trying to gauge Kurt's expression. Kurt couldn't fight a little smile, but Dave took it as a sign that Kurt was laughing at him. "Right, sorry, no, wow, um, you have a boyfriend, so I totally get it –"

"Dave!" Dave stopped, looking sheepish. "I don't think it's a bad idea. And I don't have a boyfriend." Kurt added a little bitterly.

"Oh, it's just that on Valentine's day, you told me you did, so I thought…"

"Yeah, well, we broke up. It turns out that Blaine thought it was cool to tell me that he had been cheating on me. On my birthday. Which he forgot. But apparently I'm the bad guy for not forgiving him even though he so nobly confessed his crimes. He tried to blame it on me, saying that I made him feel insecure after I got all those Valentine's gifts from you because I was 'suspiciously' happy about them. So I told him to leave, and he told me he was done with me. Which is actually why I'm dressed like this; the girls thought it would boost my spirits to have guys want me or something."

Kurt's matter-of-fact explanation did little to describe the raw hurt he was feeling. Dave remained silent for a moment, and Kurt looked at him inquisitively, having expected some sort of reaction.

"Is it that hard to believe that Blaine would cheat on me?"

"What? No! Yes! Wait!" Dave looked _livid_, and Kurt felt a thrill rush through him, pooling low in his stomach, completely different to the thrill that passed through him the first time he had seen Dave this angry in the locker room. "Let me explain. It's not surprising that that son of a bitch would cheat. When I saw him with that other guy at Scandals, the one with the meerkat face…" Kurt almost spit champagne in Dave's face laughing at that comment. Dave rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's back as he coughed. "But, the thought that anyone would ever give up on _you_, would ever hurt you like that… He was the luckiest guy on earth and he gave that up for a one-night stand with some random guy? God, if I ever see him again…"

Kurt felt a little wave of fear and a simultaneous rush of excitement. "The glee guys got to him first. They got in so much trouble, Puck nearly got prohibited from walking at graduation. Nobody will tell me how Blaine came out of it. Just that 'he deserved it.'"

Dave still looked angry; he was actually trembling with rage. Kurt felt himself soften. He thought back to Valentine 's Day, the way he had felt when he had received all of the gifts, the fact that his dating Blaine was the only _real_ reason he had turned Dave down. And the fact that he had doubted that Dave's feelings were genuine. Looking at him now, it was hard to doubt him.

He stepped closer to Dave, placing his hand on Dave's forearm. Dave looked at him with wide eyes. Kurt smiled warmly at him. "Do you want to dance?"

The next few hours passed in a blur for Kurt; a blur of dancing, drinking, laughing, more dancing, and Dave Karofsky's smiling face. As the party began dwindling down, some people choosing to relocate to a new party, others just needing to find a bed somewhere to pass out in, Kurt and Dave collapsed onto a large loveseat, landing so that they were pressed against each other.

Both were breathing hard from the physical exertion of dancing and smiling from ear to ear.

"Well" Dave said breathlessly, face close to Kurt's, "I hope I didn't do too badly as your impromptu date."

Dave was smiling, but Kurt could hear the insecurity in the words. "You did a wonderful job, Dave." And Kurt found himself thinking about how sticking with after Blaine on Valentine's Day had clearly been the wrong decision. "I should have picked you."

Kurt quickly clapped his hands over his mouth, not having meant to say that out loud. Dave looked at him with surprised eyes that were filled with hope as he asked Kurt was he was talking about.

Kurt bit his lip and then, for once, made a decision because it just _felt right_. "Tell me again." Dave looked confused. "Pretend that it's Valentine's Day again. I want you to tell me again." Dave looked like he was struggling to connect what Kurt was saying (which was only fair since they were both a little drunk), or maybe he was just trying to decide how to handle himself. "I should have picked you." Kurt added as though that should clarify everything.

And it seemed to work, because Dave's whole face lit up as he turned to Kurt and whispered, "I think I love you, Kurt. Will you maybe go out with me sometime?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes." And he placed a soft kiss on Dave's lips. "Yes" He repeated, kissing him again. He kissed Dave again and again, muttering a montage of 'yes's against Dave's lips as the chaste little kisses developed into something longer, deeper, and very heated.

He shifted his weight to get a better angle for this new kiss, and he felt Dave's hands on his hips shifting him further until he was straddling Dave's lap. Soon, both of them were out of breath and had to part for rushed breaths. They looked at each other, pupils blown in alcohol hazed eyes, lips wet with their mixed saliva; frantically, they dove back in, Kurt's hand tangling themselves in Dave's short hair, knocking his pirate hat off, and Dave's mouth began moving down his jaw and then throat in open-mouthed kisses, stopping every once in a while to suck and nip.

This heat, this passion, this intensity; Kurt had never felt these things when he was with Blaine. In fact, Kurt couldn't remember anything in particular about his sexual encounters with Blaine, and _Oh god!_ Why was he even trying to think with that tongue tracing those patterns down his skin and those teeth against his collarbone; Dave's tongue and Dave's teeth. Kurt couldn't help himself as he threw back his head and moaned, hips shifting just enough that Kurt became aware of the hard, hot, _wonderful_ length pressing against the back of his thigh. He pulled Dave's mouth back to his for what was the sloppiest kiss Kurt had ever experienced, and he was loving it. He felt one of Dave's hands beginning to trace its way down his back, lower and lower. The other hand was stroking up his leg, higher and higher, finger tips reaching the hem of the skirt, and…

"KURT!" Finn shouted, rushing over as soon as he recognized the couple on the couch.

"Cockblock" Kurt threw viciously over his shoulder. He suddenly felt the alcohol hit him in a heady rush and had to press his face into Dave's chest to try to control the room's spinning.

Dave put his lips to Kurt's ear. "It's better this way Kurt. I don't want our relationship to start with a sloppy drunken night on some random guys couch, especially when there is still a chance this is just some kind of rebound, revenge hook-up…"

Kurt looked up at him, smiling shyly, "You should have more confidence." He was pulled off of Dave by Finn's hand on his arm. "Call me tomorrow."

Kurt felt himself wondering how it was even possible that Dave looked as happy as he felt right at that moment.

And even as Kurt realized that a phone ringing right by your face has to be the most painful way to be woken up with a hangover, he found himself smiling as he answered the phone when Dave called him the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 4: Cartoons/Anime (xxxHolic)**

_… In which Dave discovers that Kurt is not always perfect, but that probably just makes him more perfect, really…_

Summer vacation was finally here. High school was completely over, graduation was done, and he had been officially accepted to NYADA. Kurt and Finn had the house to themselves for a week because their parents had decided to go on a trip. Finn had decided to spend the summer playing MMORPGs since he felt that he had kind of missed out on that trend, so he secluded himself in his room with his arms full of food, and Kurt really didn't expect to see him for a few days at least. Kurt pretty much had the house to himself.

Kurt. Was. Loving it! He spent the first night his parents left running around the house singing showtunes at the top of his lungs and baking all of his favorite treats because Finn was too distracted to come downstairs and eat them all and he didn't have to worry about his dad sneakily eating them and jeopardizing his health.

Now, Kurt sat on the couch in a nest of pillows, blankets, and snacks, having a one man anime marathon. He looked a hot mess, wearing one of his dad's flannel shirts and some worn out sweatpants that hung low on his hips because the elastic was virtually non-existent; he couldn't even be bothered to style his hair that morning, so he just had it pushed back with an elastic hairband. It was a rare day that he could dress for comfort instead of reputation.

It's not like Kurt thought that looks were the most important aspect of himself; his designer clothes and carefully structured hair were more like battle gear than anything else. If he looked confident and perfect, who's to say that he wasn't? And it did feel nice to know that, if nothing else, he looked good at everybody knew it.

He was just getting really into the show when the doorbell rang. He looked towards the door, startled. _He_ certainly wasn't expecting anyone. _Must be for Finn_…

"FIIIIINNNN!" He let out an undignified shriek. Like _hell_ was he getting the door looking like this.

The doorbell rang again.

"FINN, ANSWER THE DOOR!"

He heard a muffled response of "You're closer!"

Sighing, Kurt got up, hoping that it was just the mailman or something. The doorbell rang _again_.

"I'm coming! Geez, wait a dang minute." He muttered, yanking the door open.

"SURPRIIiii – uhhhh –" Dave Karofsky was standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. Correction, his boyfriend of two weeks, was standing in the doorway, looking at Kurt with wide eyes.

Kurt stared back with even wider eyes, leaning against the door for support. He looked at Dave and then down at himself, then back to Dave. A blush grew from the collar of the hideous shirt to the tips of his ears that were holding back the ridiculous hairband.

He panicked and slammed the door in Dave's face cutting off his "Wait, Kurt –"

He leaned back against the door, breathing fast and harder, blushing even harder, with tears of embarrassment stinging his eyes.

He could feel Dave banging on the door behind him. "Kurt, please open the door. I don't care. You look fine."

"Don't lie to me! I look disgusting! Oh god, I could just die of embarrassment right now."

"Kurt, you could never look disgusting. C'mon, it's hot out here, and these flowers aren't going to put themselves in water."

Kurt bit his lip. "Just… Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"This is ridiculous, I'm coming in." Kurt jumped out of the way as the doorknob was turned. He didn't need any door shaped bruises to enhance his hideous ensemble.

He stood dejectedly, shyly picking at his sleeves, and refusing to look up.

"So…" Dave began awkwardly. "Surprise! I thought it might be nice to stop in and see if you wanted to spend some time together." Dave said, making his way to the kitchen and putting the flowers in a glass of water. "But if you're busy…"

Dave drifted off, looking around the room, first seeing the disturbed nest, then the anime that was still running.

"Are you watching _anime_?"

Kurt was feeling too vulnerable, and Dave had said that with a little laugh in his voice. "Maybe. So what?" He said sharply.

"Is it good?" Dave asked, ignoring Kurt's defensive, bitchy tone.

"No, Dave, I'm having a private marathon for a show that I can't stand. Of course it's good!"

Dave gave him a look that somehow managed to chastise Kurt for deflecting his discomfort by acting like the Queen of Bitches, while at the same time not looking judgmental at all.

"What's it about?" Dave said, plopping down in the pillow nest, and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl that was balancing precariously on the arm of the sofa.

Kurt joined him on the couch, and as he began explaining the show and the characters, he lost his self-consciousness and got more and more animated about his secret love of anime. "Well, it's called xxxHolic, and it's a supernatural series. I've read the manga a few times and wanted to see how the anime compared. That's Yuuko. She's a witch who grants wishes for a price and always goes on about fate, but mostly she just looks like a prostitute in a brothel. She's fantastic! And those two are Watanuki and Doumeki. They're the main characters, and everyone knows they are in love with each other. Watanuki is a really flamboyant guy who has some special quality that attracts spirits, so he gets into a lot of trouble and almost dies a lot. Doumeki's family comes from a temple, so he has some holy qualities about him that repel spirits. So they're basically a match made in heaven, right?"

Kurt looked at Dave expectantly, so he nodded. "But that's what's interesting! From their first meeting, they basically hated each other, but Doumeki got roped into protecting Watanuki and then grew to care about him a lot because Watanuki was actually a really amazing person who always seemed to have terrible things happen to him."

Kurt stopped for breath, and noticed that Dave was looking at him with an amused smile on his face. Kurt flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to rant there. I probably sound like a crazy person." He looked at Dave from under his lashes to see his response.

"No, I just think it's really cute. I've never seen you this excited about anything except being on broadway. Also, I was thinking they sound kind of like us. Starting off disliking each other, and then me ending up in the Bully Whips and protecting you, then realizing that I was in love with you." Dave said, stretching his arm out to wrap it around Kurt's shoulders. "Mind if I stick around and watch it with you?"

Kurt mutely shook his head, leaning into Dave's side. Dave's hand was idly stroking through his pushed back hair, and when he leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear, "You're so beautiful." Kurt believed him.

They stayed like that all night, curled against each other, enjoying each other's company and the show (though Dave did more of the former and Kurt did more of the latter).

Kurt was pulled from sleep by the sound of Finn banging around in the kitchen, and groggily tried to bury his face into the warm, broad, _breathing_… He lifted his head to find that the pillow he had been drooling on was actually Dave's chest. His shifting had woken Dave up as well, and he dragged in a deep breath, blinking out the sleep in his eyes, smiling when he saw Kurt.

Kurt smiled a little sheepishly back. "I, er, may have drooled. On your shirt. Just a little!" Dave plucked at his shirt, seeing that there was indeed a spot of moisture. "Here, take it off and I'll wash it for you. You can have one of my dad's shirts until it's done."

Dave leaned up enough for Kurt's hands to pull off the shirt. Kurt was about to get up to take care of it, but Dave pulled him back down.

"'m sleepy." Dave slurred eloquently, eyes already closing again. "Do it later."

So Kurt settled back in, burying his face in Dave's neck, breathing in his scent, and stroking soothing lines against Dave's smooth sides.

"Kurt, dude, where is all the foo – WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Kurt let out a frustrated huff. He looked up to see Finn standing a few feet away with a look of horror on his face. "We _were_ trying to sleep."

"Kurt, you guys have only been going out for a couple of weeks! It's too soon!" He said, gesturing pointedly to Dave's naked chest, which caused Dave to pull a blanket over it. "And in the _living room_?"

Dave and Kurt were both blushing but fighting back laughter at Finn's indignation. They were fighting a hopeless battle, and as soon as they looked at each other they both lost it.

Finn was mad now. He pulled Kurt off of Dave, giving Kurt a flashback of the graduation party where he and Dave had initially started their relationship, and Kurt managed to collect himself enough to breathlessly tell Finn, "We didn't do anything, honestly. We were watching TV and fell asleep."

"Then what about his shirt?"

Dave opened his mouth, but Kurt cut him off, "He spilled some Coke on it." He shot Dave a murderous glare, warning him.

Finn looked unconvinced, so Kurt shoved a bag of double chocolate cookies in his hand, reminding him that he probably had a guild to help on some kind of quest. That distracted him well enough to agree that they would talk about this later, but Kurt was sure he would forget soon enough.

Kurt turned back to Dave. "Well, now that we're actually awake, let me go throw your shirt in the washer. Then we can make breakfast together."

As he turned to walk away, Dave caught his wrist. "Don't I get a 'good morning' kiss?"

"Weellll, it is cruel to make Finn look like the bad guy for falsely suspecting us. I guess we should give him a real reason."

"It's what any good person would do." Dave said somberly.

Kurt laughed, diving in for a kiss, feeling more relaxed than he ever had with any other person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3: Kids**

_… In which Kurt gives Dave homemade butterscotch candies, and Dave remembers why they look so familiar…_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kurt shouted happily as he thrust a gift wrapped in bright red paper and sparkly ribbons into Dave's face. Dave chuckled at his excitement and did the same.

This was officially their first Valentine's Day _together_, though they had pretty much been Valentines last year too, even if Kurt had thought he was Blaine for most of the time (What kind of boyfriend doesn't give you a gift on Valentine's Day? Unless his singing and showing off for the crowd was supposed to count.)

As Kurt opened his gift to find a book of sheet music that he had been lusting after for months and a box of candies, he thought his was definitely an improvement. He popped a chocolate into his mouth and looked up as Dave opened his present.

He had sort of a confused smile on his face. "You got me butterscotch?"

Kurt nodded, happily swallowing his mouthful of chocolate. "Butterscotch candies (homemade and storebought), butterscotch cookies, butterscotch cupcakes, butterscotch chips… Anything I had ingredients for in the kitchen and could put in a box. You said they were you favorites."

Dave had a shy smile on his face and pulled out one of the homemade hard-candies.

Kurt smiled, letting out a little squeal of joy. "I'm glad you picked that one first! They're from a family recipe. My mom used to make them for me all the time when I was a kid. Mine aren't as good, but…"

Dave looked from Kurt to the candy, thinking back on the last time he had seen this familiar candy.

_Dave was probably about five at the time. He was running around the park with his friends, playing tag, catch, and anything other game the boys could think of. Not like those silly girls that normally just sat in the sandbox and played with their dolls, he thought smugly as he looked over to the sandbox. But today, there wasn't a girl sitting there. It was an angel, Dave was sure. He was in love with that angel._

_He was so distracted by the beautiful little boy that he didn't notice that his friends were all charging at him to tag him. They hit him too hard, and he was sent tumbling to the ground, shredding his knees on the woodchips._

_Suddenly, everybody was quiet, looking at Dave's bloody knees. Dave's face trembled and he let out the first sob. The other boys panicked and scattered, not wanting to get in trouble. Dave cried harder, wondering why his parents weren't there yet._

"_Are you alright?" a sweet voice asked, tinkling like the wind chimes on the porch at home. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, and then his cheek as he lifted his head._

_His tears dried up when he looked at the face of the angel. _He's so close to me…!

"_Does it hurt?" The angel asked, looking at his knees._

_Dave nodded, awestruck._

"_My mommy went to get a drink of water, but she has band-aids that I can share when she gets back."_

_They sat quietly for a minute, Dave starting to sniffle again because his knees really hurt._

_Suddenly Kurt smiled. "I know what you need! I'll be right back!" And he ran off, leaving Dave alone to cry._

_Dave was feeling really sorry for himself by the time Kurt came back with a little plastic bag in his hand. He pulled out an uneven, shiny, golden piece of candy._

"_It's butterscotch! My mommy made them for me. They're my favorites." He looked at the piece of candy with worshipping eyes, then he looked back to Dave with a blinding smile. "Say 'Aaahhh.'" He commanded._

_Dave did as he was told, and the angel placed the candy on his tongue. It tasted like warmth and love and happiness, and Dave decided that these were his favorites too._

_Dave could see someone running towards them, and he knew that this was the mommy angel. She fussed over him, fixing him up, and praising her son for being so good. Dave's mommy returned shortly after, thanking the angel mommy and then dragging Dave away, asking what had happened._

"_I met an angel, mommy!"_

_She looked at him with confusion and told him to stop daydreaming and that he had better tell her how he had hurt himself, and how those stains were never going to come out, and blah, blah, blah…_

_Dave marched silently at her side, valiantly mourning the loss of his true love._

Dave stood now, looking at a candy that he could have plucked straight out of that memory, realizing that he had, does, and will always love only one person, one angel. He popped the candy into his mouth and pulled Kurt close to him with a devious smile. Then he kissed him, slow and deep, the butterscotch rolling between their mouths. Kurt groaned as he pulled away.

"The butterscotch ones are _definitely_ my favorite."

He moved back in for a kiss that tasted like warmth and love and happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 7: 10 Years in the Future**

_… In which Kurt and Dave are happy together with their son, and Kurt decides it is about time they take a family portrait…_

"Dave! They like the play I wrote! They're going to let me show it!" Kurt was glowing with excitement and joy.

Dave didn't know what to say that could compare to this moment for Kurt, so he just smiled and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"The owner of the theater is throwing a cocktail party-like showcase thing to introduce me and the play to some big time directors and actors." He said, not bothering with a list of names Dave wouldn't recognize. "This is the biggest moment of my life." He paused for a moment before rushing to add "Well, except marrying you and adopting our son of course!"

"Mhm, I'm so sure." Dave said playfully before pulling Kurt in for another kiss.

* * *

"Well, Kurt, your husband and son sure have charmed the crowd." Kurt and the theater owner both looked to where Dave was showing off Oliver. "I'm sure you'll have no problem finding support for your future projects, but I hope you won't forget that I was your first fan."

Kurt laughed, "Of course not." Not wanting the conversation to die, Kurt looked around for something to talk about. "Wow, you have a lot of lovely pictures of your family."

"Of course. Every happy family has some family portraits lying around the house, right?"

"Naturally." Kurt said, though it was a little too chipper, and his eyes drifted back to Dave.

* * *

"Dave, we're a happy family right?" Kurt cuddled into Dave's side, glad that the party had tired Oliver out so they could have some privacy.

"Do you even need to ask?" Dave wrapped an arm around Kurt. "This seems pretty perfect to me."

Kurt snuggled closer, but didn't answer, looking at their picture-less walls.

* * *

"We should take a family portrait." Kurt said decidedly.

Dave looked up from his pancakes with a surprised look. "Uhhh… Okay? Why? What brought this on?"

"Nothing. Can't a guy take a picture with his family without getting interrogated?" Kurt stomped out of the room, leaving Dave silently behind.

* * *

"So? Which theme do you like better?" Kurt said, gesturing to the computer screen where he had pulled up several examples of family pictures.

Dave was trying not to laugh at how serious Kurt was taking this. "Can't we just take a picture sitting on the couch, or playing blocks in the playroom with Oliver?"

Kurt gave him a look that made Dave feel like a boy again. "Kidding. How about this one where they are lying on the ground?"

"I can't lie on the ground, Dave! Do you even know how much my clothes cost?"

"Then why did you even have that as a choice?" Dave asked exasperated.

Kurt honestly looked a little surprised and clearly didn't have an answer.

"Well then, Fancy, which one do you like?"

Kurt pointed at a ridiculous, Victorian-dress themed picture, and Dave actually started guffawing.

Kurt hmphed and shoved him.

Dave was shaking, trying to control his laughter. "Alright, let's ask the rugrat."

When their son choose the outdoor picture that Dave liked, smearing the screen with God knows what was on his hand, Dave picked their son up and spun him around in a victory dance.

"Olive, sweety, wouldn't you like one of the other pictures better? You know your Papa hates lying on the grass." Kurt said, trying to appeal to their son.

Oliver happily shook his head, shouting. "Me and Daddy like the grass!"

* * *

"Dave, what about this one?"

"Kurt, you can stop trying to get me to change my vote. You were over-ruled in favor of the grassy, muddy, insect-covered ground-picture." Dave didn't even look up from the puzzle he was building with their son.

Kurt shuddered. "Dave, this was my idea!"

"So I should get to pick the theme."

Kurt looked at him with puppy eyes that would have made Dave turn into putty in his hands a few years ago, but now Dave just stared him down until he stomped off to their room and slammed the door.

Dave felt a little bad, but he hated those ridiculous pictures people hung up all over their houses.

* * *

There was only so long Dave could stand Kurt's silent treatment. "Fancy." No answer "Kurt." Still no answer. "_Sweetie-pie dumpling sugar dove._" Well, _that_ got Kurt's attention (Dave was glad that laser vision had yet to be perfected). "I have an idea for a compromise."

Kurt turned to face him fully with a saccharine expression. "What is it, _darling_?" His voice was oozing sarcasm.

"Okay. We do the outdoor picture…" He grabbed Kurt's arms before he could plug his ears and started singing to block Dave out. "We do the outdoor one, but we don't have to lie on the ground. We can get some chairs or something."

Kurt looked pensive. "But the whole appeal of the picture was that it was an overhead shot, so we could have all the pretty fall leaves in the background."

"So… We can…"

"Hammock!" They both looked over to their son who was excitedly watching something on television, where Kurt had left him while getting them a healthy snack.

"Daddy! Papa! Look! Hammock!"

There was indeed some poor fellow struggling to get into the hammock on the screen, causing Oliver to laugh wildly.

Dave and Kurt looked at each other and smiled. "Hammock."

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kurt asked, voice trembling a little as he looked at Dave, who was lying in the hammock.

"Kurt. It's a _hammock_. It's not dangerous."

"Well, excuse me. I just spent the better part of an hour, watching you struggle to hang it up, then another half an hour for you trying to get in it, then another twenty minutes for you hanging it back up because it wasn't tied properly the first time, and then another fifteen of you trying to get back in." Oliver was giggling at Dave. "Yes, Olive, it was quite funny."

"Yeah, I still don't see why you felt the need to have the photographer film that." Dave said, frustrated, throwing a look at the photographer standing a short distance away, a friend that Kurt had made when he had photographed the posters for his musical.

Kurt laughed good naturedly, moving over to gingerly climb on top of Dave, freezing every time he felt the hammock shifting under him, until Dave finally got bored and tugged Kurt down on top of him.

Kurt squealed, then smacked Dave in the chest, blushing, before readjusting himself into a more comfortable position, hugging Dave's side.

"C'mon up here, Oliver!" Dave called to their son, who rather skillfully climbed up the hammock and rolled himself over, sprawling heavily across their bodies.

Once the hammock settled, a moment of peace washed over the family. A breeze rolled through the yard, sending the leaves rustling on the ground, and Dave sighed, closing his eyes to enjoy the cool air across his face contrasting with the warmth of his family against his body.

His smiled, whispering to Kurt, "I'm so happy right now."

Kurt smiled fondly up at him, and neither of them even noticed the shutter sound coming from the top of the ladder.

* * *

Credit for the picture (and inspiration for this chapter) goes to my best friend whose tumblr url is "fajita21".


End file.
